


Baby Newt

by Katy0711



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Newt, Father Minho, Hurt Newt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Newt, Mother Thomas, Multi, No memories Newt, Slowly gets Memories back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt gets stung by a mysterious bug he Age degresses back to a baby stage. How will the gladers work this out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt was enjoying his day as he chopped a tree with the soft humming of the bugs around him. Thomas and Minho were out in the maze so it was just him for now. The sun was beating against his pale back as he kept hacking at the tree. 

As lunch time came around he set down his items and limped away to go get food. 

He heard the annoying buzzing of a bug and kept swatting his hands but the noise was still there. He felt a prick on his neck and just stopped thinking about it since it could just be a mosquito. 

As he got his food from Fry he sat down and started eating. He could see the others gladers eating and talking. Alby was in a table alone with Chuck on another. Gally was being his usual self. 

That's when he felt a pounding headache. He stopped eating and held his head. Then there was a throbbing pain on his neck. He held his hand there. He got up and started limping to lay down but not even three steps and he was already falling. 

Newt was on his knees as people ran up to him. He saw black spots and his world closed in on him.


	2. What the-

Clint and Jeff picked Newt up and took him to treat him. Once they finished they laid Newt on a bed. Jeff and Clint went to go tell Alby that Newt seems to be doing fine but can't find the cause. 

An hour later Alby went in to see Newt. All he found was a pile of clothes where Newt should be. Though there was a lump in the middle. 

Alby slowly moved the cloth to reveal a child around 1 or 2. He had dirty blond hair that was sticking out and covering his face. 

Alby covered the child in the shirt,which he found out was Newts, and picked him up. Once he made sure that the baby wouldn't be waking up, he started walking towards the gladers who were having lunch. 

"We might have a slight problem" Alby said showing off the baby. The gladers erupted in conversation. Alby went over to Jeff and Clint. 

"I found him in the bed where Newt was at" he said. "Do you think it's him" Jeff said. "Of course it's him. Don't you remember that we couldn't find the cause" Clint remarked. 

The child in Albys arms started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal huge Brown orbs to look at Alby. He started shaking and you could see the tears glisten in the boys eyes. 

"Hey it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. Is your name Newt?" The young child seemed to visually relax. He nodded and smiled. 

Alby smiled as the runners came back. He decided to show Newt to Thomas and Minho. They were his biggest friends so they deserve to know. 

He ran to the door where Thomas came from. "Oh Hi Al- Who is that" Thomas said whilst looking down at the child in Albys arms. 

"This my friend, is Newt" He said as Newt giggled. Newt squirmed in his arms to be put down. Thomas had a confused look on his face. "I'll tell you the story later" Alby said and continued "I've got to go show Minho" 

When he got Minhos side, Minho raised an eyebrow "Who the shuck is this" Newt piped up as he messed with his fingers "My name is Newt" He said while beaming. "I'll tell you the story later" Alby said as Minho nodded. 

Alby took Newt and sat him so that he could get food for the both of them. Once he came back, Newt was gone. There was no trace to where he went. 

"Where the shuck are you Newt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to request for something to happen comment and I'll get back to you


	3. Kid just wants to have fun

Newt slowly waddled over to where Thomas and Minho where. His tiny hands were clutching the shirt around him. His big Brown eyes stared up at Minho and Thomas. His hair stuck up in different directions. 

He slowly tugged on Thomas's pant leg to get attention. Thomas looked down and smiled when he saw the little kid. He picked him up and rocked him. 

Newt looked at him with tired eyes. His tiny hands clutched Thomas's shirt. Minho came over and smiled at the sight. Newt slowly went limp in his arms as he slowly fell asleep. 

-

The young boy woke up and yawned. He noticed that he was in a small hammock. He was dressed in a shirt way to big for his liking. 

He slowly got off the hammock and waddled away. 

He soon found something interesting in the ground. 

-

Thomas woke up and got down to go check up on Newt. Though the blond was not there. He tensed and started looking all over the place for him. 

-

About half an hour later, he found Newt. His back was facing him so he didn't know what he was doing. 

Thomas went to go see what was happening when he saw something Orange in his hands. Thomas saw that it was a carrot. Newt was trying to pull out a carrot from the ground. 

By the look of it he seemed to be having great difficulty. The carrot seemed to prove that young Newt was not very powerfull. Newt fell backwards as th carrot popped out of the ground. 

Newt looked satisfied as he smiled showing off tiny teeth. He then got up and ran off. 

Thomas went after him to make sure he didn't do anything. 

-

Later he saw Newt going up to Chuck and waving the carrot in front of him. Chuck looked confused as he saw the small child. Newt waved the carrot more. 

Chuck got it and Newt seemed happy and walked off to make more mischief. 

-

Newt was found again but this time he was sitting on the ground. He was whining while you could see the tears in those big Brown eyes of his. Thomas picked him up but could not find the reason of his crying. 

Not until Thomas heard the rumble in the young ones stomach. 

Thomas started rocking the child and took him to where frypan was working on breakfast. "Fry you think he could eat something like that" he said pointing to the solid food. 

"I'm not sure"Fry responded as Alby came running up to him and with something in his hands. 

"I found a box with a bunch of supplies for babies. There is all sorts of things. Problem is I don't know where all this stuff came from." He said holding up a bottle and a pacifier. 

Thomas took the bottle and noticed it was filled with white liquid. Must be milk he thought. He handed it to Newt to see if he would take it. 

Newt reluctantly took it and brought it to his mouth. He suckled on it as Thomas held him against his chest. 

Once Newt finished, Thomas grabbed the bottle from him and put the pacifier in his mouth. Newt sucked on it as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Baby troubles

When Thomas woke up he saw the little blond sucking on his foot. The pacifier was thrown to the side. The child looked bored as he sucked on his toe. 

Once Thomas turned around. Newt got off and ran off into the glade. Newt soon went to the farm and started gawking at the cow. 

-

Thomas found him a bit later as he picked him up and spun him around. Newt giggled but then started to go into a coughing fit. 

Thomas looked at the young child in his arms with worry in his eyes. Newt was pale and started sneezing terribly. 

Once he got out of the farm he went over to Alby to ask him what to do. 

The baby started getting hot with a fever. Thomas touched the blonds forehead and felt a raging fever going on. 

Thomas got worried knowing that the child had a fever. Poor Newt started to whine and hold his head. He whined even more. He started kicking and crying. He started to scream out in pain. His face turned red from lack of oxygen. 

He suddenly went limp and passed out. 

-

The blonde awoke in the Med-Jacks tent. Minho,Thomas,Alby, and Chuck were all around him with worried looks in their eyes. But they were all smiling when they noticed that the child looked better than before. 

His face was no longer pale. He felt better but was still sneezing. 

Thomas picked him up and started to hug him. Soon the others joined in too. Newt started wiggling to get out of the strong embrace. 

When he was not let go he gripped Thomas's shirt and tried to climb out. Once he sneezed again everyone stopped hugging and let go. 

Newt gave a small cough and ran out of there. 

-

He later found a knife and started to swing in around. Then he accidentally cut a piece of wood that was around him. 

Then he ran off again. His blond hair in his face and eyes full of determination. 

He ran to the unsuspecting Minho and cut off a piece of his pants with the knife. Newt started giggling. 

Minho then raised an eyebrow at Newt and picked him up taking the knife away from him. Newt then looked sad and on the verge of tears. 

But then his eyes lit up with mischief and he climbed up on Minhos head and started to mess it up. 

"Hey shank get down from my head" Minho said. Newt giggled and pulled his hair a bit. 

Newt was then grabbed and was held in Minhos arms as he started to tickle the young child. 

The blonde started giggling and squirming around. But then Minho stopped when the child gave a small cough. Newt kicked him then jumped out of his arms and ran away. 

-

When Thomas found the child again he was sitting on the ground staring at nothing. Thomas tried to find out what was wrong when the child got up and walked off in deep thought


End file.
